pokemonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Meowth
(Nyarth) | númeronacional = 052 | númerojohto = 138Solo en Pokémon Oro HeartGold y Pokémon Plata SoulSilver, por las evoluciones agregadas en cuarta generación. En la segunda generación es el #136. | númeroalola = 045 | nacionalanterior = Dugtrio | nacionalsiguiente = Persian | johtoanterior = Primeape | johtosiguiente = Persian | alolaanterior = Alakazam | alolasiguiente = Persian | pronunciación = /'mjauθ/ miáuz | especie = Gato araña | tipo1 = Normal | tipo2raw = Meowth de Alola. | habilidad1 = Recogida | habilidad2 = ExpertoLa habilidad experto fue agregada en la cuarta generación. | habilidad3 = Nerviosismo | peso = 4,2 | altura = 0,4 | grupohuevo1 = Campo | macho = 50 | hembra = 50 | hábitat = Ciudad | color = Amarillo Azul | generación = Primera | forma corporal = 8 }} Meowth es un Pokémon de tipo normal introducido en la primera generación. Etimología *Su nombre proviene de las palabras inglesas meow (onomatopeya inglesa del maullido de los gatos) y mouth (boca). *Su nombre japonés, Nyarth, procede de ニャー nyā (onomatopeya japonesa del maullido de los gatos). Biología Es un Pokémon con apariencia de gato, y está basado en el Maneki-neko (gato de la suerte). En su cabeza porta un amuleto en forma de moneda. Se trata de una antigua moneda japonesa hecha de oro llamada Koban, símbolo de la buena fortuna en Japón. De ahí aparece su principal ataque llamado día de pago, que consiste en lanzar muchas monedas al oponente que aparentemente salen de su cabeza. También es reconocido por tener un color con un tono parecido al beige y un tono marrón al final de cada pata trasera y cola, incluso obtiene tono negro en cada oreja. A pesar de tener las características de los gatos, los Meowth son capaces de caminar erguidos como los humanos, si bien se sabe de manadas de Meowth que no tienen esta capacidad al caminar a cuatro patas. Le gustan los objetos brillantes y sobre todo los objetos redondos. Se le ha visto maullando en las noches para que la gente le lance objetos para callarlo, así este Pokémon consigue muchos objetos brillantes. Si este Pokémon se enfurece mostrará sus garras, la cuales se extienden varios centímetros. Aunque viva en la ciudad la gente intenta evitarlo porque cuando te descuidas te acaba robando objetos de valor. Vive en callejones oscuros parar poder atacar por sorpresa. Se les conoce también por tener una rivalidad nata con su evolución Persian, ya que ésta última siempre ejerce un liderazgo que no siempre es justo sobre las manadas de Meowth. Algunas manadas de Meowth eligen a su líder por consenso. A pesar de tener una apariencia ruin y vaga puede ser muy fiel a su entrenador si se cría correctamente, incluso puede ser un buen compañero para los niños o una buena mascota para tener en casa. Diferencia de género Meowth de Alola A partir de la séptima generación, Meowth presenta una forma regional en Alola de tipo siniestro. Su peso, altura y habilidades son las mismas que el Meowth normal. Además puede conocer los movimientos día de pago y finta. Biología Los Meowth no son una especie originaria de Alola. Fueron enviados desde otra región como ofrenda a la familia real y solo unos cuantos elegidos podían gozar de su compañía. Los Meowth de Alola se distinguen por su astucia y su gran orgullo. Dos de las cosas que más detestan son que insulten su orgullo y que ensucien sus monedas, y no es raro que pierdan los estribos en cualquiera de estas situaciones. Dicen que aquellos Meowth de la familia real se acostumbraron tanto a llevar una vida de lujo y comodidades que su carácter se tornó egoísta y vanidoso, lo que provocó en ellos un cambio de forma. Tras el declive de la familia real, los Meowth de Alola, que antes eran tan inusuales, se asilvestraron y, a día de hoy, son Pokémon de lo más comunes y se ven en Alola tan a menudo como en cualquier otra región. Evolución Meowth evoluciona a Persian en el nivel 28. Persian no evoluciona. El Meowth de Alola evoluciona al Persian de Alola por amistad con su entrenador, subiendo un nivel. El Persian de Alola no evoluciona. Otros datos ) | objeto2 = link=Garra rápida Garra rápida (5% / / / ) | velocidad = 4 | poder = 2 | técnica = 4 | resistencia = 1 | salto = 4 | nfloresta = 099 | nalmia = | mcfloresta = Corte Archivo:Movimiento de campo corte.svg | mcalmia = | pokéayuda1 = No tiene | pokéayuda2 = | grupo1 = Normal | grupo2 = | masa = 1 | ratioR1 = 12% | ratioR2 = 8.2% | gci = G }} Descripción Pokédex En el anime Localización Otros videojuegos Movimientos Meowth puede aprender los siguiente movimientos: Subiendo de nivel MT y MO Meowth puede aprender los siguientes movimientos utilizando MT (máquinas técnicas) y MO (Máquinas ocultas): 1ª gen. = |-| 2ª gen. = |-| 3ª gen. = |-| 4ª gen. = |-| 5ª gen. = |-| 6ª gen. = Tutor Con la ayuda de un tutor de movimientos Meowth es capaz de aprender: Movimientos huevo Mediante cría, Meowth puede nacer con los siguientes movimientos huevo: Movimientos especiales Estadísticas de combate Las estadísticas de Meowth son: Sprites Estos son los sprites de Meowth: Capturas del modelo 3D Estas son las capturas del modelo 3D de Meowth: Otras apariciones En el anime En las películas En el manga En los videojuegos thumb|right|Meowth como reportero. * En Pokémon Dash es uno de los corredores rivales. * En Pokémon Channel es uno de los reporteros del BIP. En la serie Super Smash Bros. * En Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Brawl y Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U aparece como un Pokémon de las Poké Balls. Al salir de una de ellas, Meowth usa día de pago contra el enemigo más cercano, aunque puede cambiar de objetivo. En Super Smash Bros. Melee sólo aparece su trofeo. En Melee, este trofeo hace su aparición con el aspecto del juego de Nintendo GameCube llamado Meowth's Party, que al final, se canceló. Información del trofeo en Melee (inglés): :This... is Meowth's dream. Meowth strides all over the globe, scattering invitations to other Pokémon insisting they come to "Meowth's Party." At this wonderful party, guests are packed in like sardines as Meowth climbs up the stage with its faithful guitar. It strikes a chord, pauses, and then rocks their world! ::*''Pokémon Red & Blue 9/98''. Traducción literal: :Este ... es el sueño de Meowth. Meowth viaja por todo el mundo, esparciendo las invitaciones a otros Pokémon que insisten en que vienen a "Party Meowth". En esta fiesta maravillosa, los huéspedes están empaquetados como sardinas y Meowth se sube al escenario con su fiel guitarra. ¡Si se le toca la fibra sensible, hace una pausa, y luego rockea su mundo! ::*''Pokémon Rojo y Azul''. Información del trofeo en Brawl: :Un Pokémon Gato Araña que no necesita presentación. Le encanta todo lo que reluce, y buena prueba de ello es el medallón que lleva en la frente. Hay muchos Pokémon de apariencia felina, pero MEOWTH es el único que puede usar Día de Pago para obtener monedas al término de batalla. Evoluciona a PERSIAN. ::*''GB: Pokémon Rojo/Azul''. ::*''NDS: Pokémon Diamante/Perla''. Información del trofeo en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U: :A Meowth, un Pokémon de tipo Normal, le encantan las cosas redondas y brillantes. Sale de noche en busca de tesoros, pero a menudo acaba peleándose con Murkrow por alguno de ellos. Cuidado si te pilla desde atrás con su ataque Día de Pago... ¡Es poderoso y paralizante! Meowth SSB.png|Meowth en SSB. Meowth Trofeo SSBM.jpg|Trofeo de Meowth en Melee. Meowth SSBB.jpg|Meowth en Brawl. Meowth atacando SSBB.jpg|Meowth usando día de pago contra Lucas. Trofeo de Meowth.png|Trofeo de Meowth en Brawl. Trofeo_de_Meowth_SSB4_(Wii_U).png|Trofeo de Meowth en SSB4 Meowth usando día de pago SSB4 Wii U.png|Meowth usando día de pago en SSB4. Curiosidades * Meowth lleva en su cabeza un amuleto, muy parecido a la moneda amuleto. En otros idiomas * Alemán: Mauzi * Francés: Miaouss * Coreano: 나옹 Naong Anotaciones Categoría:Pokémon iniciales